When Are You Coming Back?
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Dotti Grif was too young to understand why her mom left and her older brother Dexter had to tell her in some point and even though he said he would promise to all ways be there to protect her and watch out for her and be her family things don't work out when war pulls their family apart and it takes both Dotti's brother and sister away from her and leaving her alone.


**Credit for Red Vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

**I might do another story that has more chapters of Grif and Sister's little sister some time when I can**

**but I hope you like this short story**

**and I know it isn't much but I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>the small girl no more than 5 years old was tossing and turning in her bed trying to sleep but sleep never came to her<p>

she sit up out of bed and started to walk outside her room and down the hall to where her older brother Dexter was

he was the only one who would comfort her when she couldn't sleep as of late ever since their mom left to join the circus

he would even let her sleep in his bed whenever she got scared when she was all alone

she would of ask Kaikaina but she would all ways tell her the same thing every time she tried to bond with her and try to be a better big sister to her.

"are you kidding I don't have time for you, I got to get ready for a date and I don't need some little kid hanging around me now leave me alone! it's your fault mom and dad left in the first place!"Kaikaina said as she slams the door in the little girl's face as she would be crying and hugging her doll that her brother had made for her when her mom was too busy to buy her anything to play with.

for the most of her life it was all ways Dexter who look after her, he even told her it was him who had to get up late at night and give bottle of milk to her when she was just a baby.

it was even Dexter who had comfort her when she was crying after having Kaikaina slam the door in her face.

right now she was outside his door and she was wearing her bunny pajamas and one of the bunny ears was down and her adorable baby blue eyes were looking at the door knob and looking at her reflection

her family didn't have the doors that go sliding open by the press of a button like most of the other houses had and from what her brother told her, their family didn't have much money to get those kinds of houses so they went with the old type of houses that were made long ago and had been made once again for those who couldn't buy the type of future like houses that they have today.

"Dexty?"her small voice said and she thought he wasn't going to wake up to answer the door but when she starts to hear foot steps from inside the room she knew he was up and going to come see what was wrong.

the door open and she saw him in his orange pajamas and his hair was a mess and sticking out on some ends

and he lets out a loud yawn and then he rub the sleep out of his eyes so he could see better on who was outside his door

and he saw it was only Dotti who was looking up at him with those sad eyes and hugging her doll

"oh hey Dotti, whats wrong you have another nightmare?"he asks her as he picks her up and holds her in his arms.

"couldn't sleep...Dexty can I ask you something?"the little girl said in a very sweet and timid voice that was gentle

"yeah sure what is it?"Dexter said and then what happen next made his heart break on what she was about to ask him because he knew that it was hard for him to tell her the truth on the reasons why it will never happen.

"when is mommy coming home?"Dotti asks and Dexter bites his lip as he was hoping she wouldn't ask this until she was a few years older and would better understand the reasons why but it look like he had no choice but to tell her the truth.

"Dotti, sweetie mommy is...well she is never coming home, same goes for our dead beat dad who had left when you were just a baby but I promise you I will never leave you because I'm your big brother and I love you and I will protect you no matter what happens in our family, like with how Kaikaina has been acting lately doesn't help comfort you on what you been going through so no mom isn't ever coming back and I don't think she ever wants to but you still got me and well Kaikaina to be your family and that is what matters now, so no more tears Little Sis okay?"Dexter said with a gentle smile to the little girl and truth be told she was crying but she nods her head in understanding and clean her face from the tears that had been leaking out of her eyes.

"that's my girl, now lets get a midnight snack."Dexter said as he heads outside his door with the little girl still in his arms

"but Dexty you will spoil your dinner if you eat right now."Dotti said

"yeah well I can handle having my dinner being spoiled, just like how I love to spoil you with those cookies you seem to love so much."Dexter said with a smirk as soon as he said cookies his little sister's eyes got all big as well as her smile

"cookies! can I have cookies?! please?"Dotti asks her big brother who chuckles and nods his head to answer her

and then they both head to the kitchen to grab a midnight snack

a few years later

"but I don't want you to go Dexty! you promise you would be here for me!"Dotti said with tears in her young 9 year old face

"I'm sorry but it isn't my choice because I'm being made to go even though I don't want to leave you just so Kaikaina can take care of you...yeah I wouldn't really trust her to do that, that is why I called grandpa and grandma and they said they would look after you and Kaikaina while I'm away, can you promise me you wont cry when I leave and you be a brave girl while I'm away?"Dexter said to her and she tried her best to hold back the tears that were forming but she did her best brave face as she nods a answer yes.

"that's my brave Dotti."Dexter said as he hugs her "I love you Dotti and I promise I will try to get back to you once this is all over."he said to her and after the two hug he leaves on the next ship to space that will take him to a place of war

and even though this maybe the last time they see each other

Dotti could only hope that she will see him again and that Dexter will keep his promise that he will come back to her again

and she will be waiting for her hero, her guardian and her brother

no matter how long it takes.

The End.


End file.
